1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel including a cholesteric liquid crystal having a low driving voltage and improved display characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The liquid crystal layer may include cholesteric liquid crystals. A cholesteric liquid crystal has three different alignment directions. The alignment directions are based on the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer. Cholesteric liquid crystals have generally been employed in reflective type displays. Recently, however, it has been determined that shortening the pitch of the cholesteric liquid crystals may control birefringence resulting from the intensity of the electric field. As a result, cholesteric liquid crystals may also be employed in transmissive type displays.
However, employing cholesteric liquid crystals having a short pitch in transmissive type displays may result in a high driving voltage, a narrow viewing angle, and a low alignment stability.